


Hold Me Tight

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Day of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "In life and in death, I will be forever yours." | Love Language: Physical Touch





	Hold Me Tight

Upon waking up, you immediately wished you could sleep until tomorrow.

 

Today was The Day.

 

A day you loved and loathed with every fiber of your being.

A day that made you feel so alive, yet left you feeling so dead inside.

One that you hoped would never end…but also one you wish never existed.

You had to go though, no matter what your thoughts were on the matter.

 

You needed to.

 

Stepping into the shower, you could feel the hot water gently caress your body. The landlord only turned on the hot water for special occasions, so you savored every drop.

“You all gotta look your best, after all.” You murmured, echoing his words as you quickly dried off.

Opening your closet door, you immediately spotted the garment you were looking for. An easy task, considering most of your wardrobe pretty much looked the same.

Smoothing out the creases in the fabric, you couldn’t help but let out a sigh as you let yourself get swept away by your memories.

—-XV—-

It had already been so long since that day you first met him. You were but a humble shopkeeper back then, so eager to prove to your parents that you could make it on your own selling books.

Life was a little hard back then, but you were quite happy. Seeing the smiles on the faces of your customers, few as they were, as they told you how much they loved the stock you always had…there was nothing quite like it.

 

Then he came along, and you experienced a different kind of joy.

 

Intimidating…that’s what you thought when he first came up to your place, his buddies in tow.

That impression immediately faded, however, once you saw the twinkle in his eyes as he scanned your selection.

“Never seen any of these titles before, princess.” His voice filled you with warmth. “Any recommendations?”

Never had these words sounded so good to you…was it him? Or were some of the romance novels getting to you?

 

Whatever the reason, you couldn’t help but want to get closer to this man.

 

“I have a few.” You shot him your warmest smile. “I’m Y/N, the owner of this shop. You?”

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” He replied with equal fervor, taking your hand and kissing it. Ignoring the sighs and noises of disgust from the men behind him, he said, “Can’t wait to see what you’ve got for me.”

—-XV—-

The moment you both confessed your love to each other…it was magical. Almost as magical as the moments you spent together as a couple.

Never had you ever felt so wanted, so loved…so needed.

You didn’t realize how touch-starved you were either.

Growing up, you never really wanted for affection from the people around you. A hug here, a bit of hand-holding there…you didn’t think too much of it all back then. It was just touch to you.

 

But with Gladio?

 

Each caress felt like the gentlest of waves, soothing and calm.

Every hug like coming home, so filled with love and warmth.

His kisses like great bolts of lightning, leaving you weak in the knees every single time.

The way he made love like a roaring inferno, blazing with passion and desire.

 

All of it…all of it belonged to you.

Even when he came back from Altissia, looking so broken…

Even after he came back after that major fallout with his friends, in tears…

Even during that everlasting night, when all hope was lost…

All of that didn’t change.

And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Y/N…will you be mine forever?” He had asked you five years after the sun had refused to shine again. He was on one knee, eyes shining just as brightly as they did when you had met him all those years ago.

“In life and in death.” You replied, tearing up as you slipped the ring onto your finger. “I will forever be yours.”

—-XV—-

They say you can never truly be prepared.

The world had already been in darkness for a little less than a decade. What kept it from fully collapsing were the Hunters (like your fiancee and his friends) and Informants (like you and the Hester boy).

You had never been one for violence, choosing instead to take up knowledge as your blade of choice.

 

But at that moment, as you bled out in his arms…

…You seriously wished you had learned to fence, at least.

 

“Y/N…” Gladio was sobbing then, holding you closer in the hopes his touch would be able to keep you alive and awake even for just a little bit longer. “Don’t leave me. First Dad, then Noct…please don’t leave me too!”

“Gladdy…” You had murmured back then, stroking his cheek with a blood-stained hand as you felt your life drain away. “I love you…always.”

—-XV—-

“Y/N?” A knock and a familiar voice at your door snapped you out of your reverie. “You ready? Luna’s getting impatient about doing your makeup.”

“Y-yeah.” You murmured, wiping the tears from your eyes. “Coming, Noct.”

“Alright.” A beat of silence. “Wouldn’t wanna miss Dia de los Muertos, yeah?”

Spotting the calendar by your bedside, you felt the corners of your lips turn upward into a bitter smile.

 

The one day that both made your unbeating heart swell with joy and wither in utter despair.

The one day that made you feel so alive, yet so dead.

The one day that allowed you to see your love again, only to watch him grieve and/or live on without you the rest of the year.

 

November 2, M.E. 768. The Day of the Dead. 

 

“Oh definitely not.”


End file.
